


A Golden Heart (Untarnished) 2.0

by Solo2814



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo2814/pseuds/Solo2814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many paths one many choose in life. Some lead to pain. But others lead to joy. </p>
<p>AKA Five Husbands that gave Cersei Lannister her Happily Ever After and One were She made it Herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cersei Tully, Lady of Riverrun

**Author's Note:**

> My sense of writerly ascetics demanded I repost this story and I was helpless to resist. So enjoy the new version and please Read and Review.
> 
> I don't own ASOIAF or Game of Thrones. If I did, everyone would be much happier and slightly less dead.
> 
> ASOIAF Kinkmeme link: http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/19312.html?thread=13127024#t13127024

It was all Ed's fault. Cersei hung out her bedroom window, wringing out the twin's clothing over the waters of the Red Fork. The light silk shifts were soaked through, silver threads lost in the rivers and stained with mud. They had been a gift from her Father for their fifth name day and now they were ruined. Cerlena and Dencen looked little better. They've been shivering non-stop since she had found them; flame red hair plastered to their foreheads, skin pale as marble. Her dunce of a Lord Husband had actually let them go swimming! Ed at least had the wherewithal to look sheepish. She rounded on the trio.

"I don't suppose you three have anything to say?" She demanded.

The three glanced at each other, waiting for someone to break the tense silence.

Dencen spoke up in a high whining pitch, "But Father promised he would teach us to swim on our fifth name day."

Cersei rounded on her first born son, green eyes blazing,

"And the fact that's its autumn and you could have frozen yourselves to Death doesn't matter." She countered.

"It wasn't that cold, Mommy." Cerlena piped up now, rushing to her twin's defense, "Papa said it was warm enough for a quick lesson."

"It was cold enough for you to freeze." She shouted at the quivering girl. Her voice lilted higher and higher until it was a raging squeal, "What were you thinking?! Do you want to have your little brother to have two dead siblings?!"

"Cersei," Ed spoke the warning in a low, gentle tone. She looked at him than the twins. Their green eyes were as big as dinner plates. They were terrified. Of her. She sighed gently and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to will her head to stop throbbing.

"You two," She pointed at the twins, "Go to Measter Hollen."

Ed's face bloomed into an expression of mock horror. "By the Seven, their tongues will fall from their mouths."

His light tone took the edge off his words.

Cersei glared at the flame haired lord then her shaking children. "Now."

They knew to run when their Mother used that tone. Cerlena jumped up and went racing down the halls, pulling Dencen by the hand.

Cersei called after the running pair. "And take everything he gives you."

Cersei turned to her Lord Husband. He watched her fierce scowl with wary eyes. There wasn't anything she could do. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him, then plopped down on their bed with a thud. Ed caught the pillow with ease. When she didn't throw anything else at him, he sat beside her and began to rub slow circles on her back. Six months into her second pregnancy and it was going little better than the first. A mother's tender stomach and aching muscles felt worse than ever. Her temper was soured as old cream.

She threw her blonde head back and moaned in relief as Ed's clever hands melted the heavy knots beneath her skin.

"You really are a trying man, you know that?"

Ed was so Good to her. He was Rhaegar or Jamie wasn't: plain, forgetful, weak. But he was so sweet. He truly care for her, not just her blood, gold or womb. He wanted her to happy. Just for that, she couldn't bring herself to hate him as much as she should have.

"And you are a terrifying woman," He murmured into her hair. "On our wedding night, you were scowling so fiercely I thought you would melt my armor."

She snorted, "Well you weren't exactly the Silver Prince my father had promised I'd have." She sifted so he could find a particularly stubborn kink. "Who gets married in chain mail?"

"It's a family tradition," Ed laughed, low and soft. "And you weren't the Lord Husband Lysa was promised."

Cersei grumbled at the memory. If she had known how badly her Father had wanted an alliance with the Tullys at the time, she never would have convinced Jamie to Take the White. And she won't be stuck with Ed. Who was moving his clever hands across her skin and pressing little kisses along her neck.

Ed continued with low words, "I don't suppose you've considered the fact that I dove bravely into frigid waters of the Trident to rescue your first born son."

"I might have," She admitted with a stern smile, "If you hadn't convinced him to get in the water at the first place."

"They looked at me," He laughed softly. His hands rested lightly on her shoulders "With those great pleading eyes of theirs."

She knew that look. It was the same one she had given Father many times during her childhood. It had never worked on him.

"It was too dangerous." she insisted.

"It would be more dangerous if they had sneaked out and tried to teach themselves to swim."

Cersei twisted, her belly smacking Ed in the knees. Her green eyes met bright blue ones, "They won't…"

"Oh yes they would." He interrupted, "I caught them planning it."

She stared at him in disbelief. Cerlena and Decen, do something so stupid.

"They're more like you than you think." He beamed and threw his hands out wide, "Bold. Willful."

Cersei remembered her own childhood: switching clothes with Jamie for weeks at a time, running off to hear her future from an old witch, convincing Jamie to give up Casterly Rock.

Bold. Willful.

His grin was cocked to one side, the way it always did when he was joking.

"That's a nice way of saying stubborn isn't?" She inquired.

His smile widened until it almost touched his ears. "You've been talking with Uncle Bryden haven't you?"

They were both laughing now. Gold and Red mingled as they touched foreheads gently.

Cersei whispered across Ed's lips. "You can't give them everything they want."

She thought of her life as a Queen, of the halls of Casterly Rock, and the sunshine of Jamie's hair.

Ed smiled again and pulled her lips to his. They locked together for a gentle moment, and then Ed pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Isn't that why I have you?"

Giggling, Cersei pulled the redhead to lay by her side and settled in for an afternoon nap; Ed stroking her golden curls with a gentle hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background on this world:
> 
> Tywin did not in fact value the Tully-Lannister alliance enough to sacrifice his chance at the throne but Areys promised to invalidate Jaime's appointment to the Kingsguard if he stopped trying to make Cersei Queen. Edmure was the only worthy match that Cersei had not threatened to kill on their wedding night so he was stuck with her. Cersei was not informed of this until after she was pregnant with her twins. The marriage was tumultuous and rarely quiet but tempered many of Edmure and Cersei's worst qualities.
> 
> Jamie married Jana Tyrell and had the bare minimum children with her, a daughter within the first year and a son two years later. Neither can say to love their spouse but they share a deep respect. Jaime was never allowed to visit the Riverlands by Tyrion who did his best to talk his brother out of most of bad decisions and ruled the West in all but name.
> 
> The Baratheons survived with a suitable Bride. Sereale of Lys became a proud and fruitful Queen who helped Rheagar rule the kingdoms with a velvet fist. Steffon convinced Robert to go North and joined the Night's Watch. There, he became First Ranger and killed Mance Rayder in single combat. From that one act he became the King Beyond the Wall and rallied the Wildings and Night's Watch to defeat the Others. Robert never stopped loving the idea of Lyanna and dedicated his service to the Realm in her name. A famous song was written about it, The Ice Storm who Loved the Winter Rose. 
> 
> Stannis married Lyanna instead and she bore him four children. Brandon married Catlyen as planned although he still loved to chase girls. Ned became heir of the Vale marrying Jon Arryn's niece. 
> 
> Family of Edmure and Cersei Tully:
> 
> Dencen Tully Ascended to Lord of Riverrun in 320 after his father took a ferocious blow to the head during the Frey Rebellion.
> 
> Cerlena Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Married to Willas Tyrell. Rather infamous for birthing three sets of twins.
> 
> Ser Tygent Tully, Knight in service to House Tully.
> 
> Ser Lansor "Lionfish" Tully, King's guardsman to King Rheagar and his Queen.


	2. Cersei Stark, Lady of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Brandon look back upon their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful kudos and reviews. You're great people.
> 
> Standard Legal Disclaimer: GRRM owns Game of Thrones and is set on tearing out my heart and feeding it to dragons.

The feast was, without a doubt, the greatest that the North had ever seen, although it was hardly out of the ordinary for a Lannister of Casterly Rock. The tables groaned under the weight of the richest dishes of the Seven Kingdoms: The finest fruits and vegetables of the Vale, jugs of Golden Arbor and Dornish Reds, Venison and beef roasted with garlic and hot pepper. Huge banners, fearsome packs of real silver direwolves racing across a field of snow white silk, were draped the Great Hall. It was a once in a lifetime feast in the North. All this pageantry and beauty was for the twin Heirs of the Lord of Winterfell, Brandon and Arya Stark.

“Did you miss this?”

Brandon Stark, Lord of Winterfell and her husband of two years, stared at Cersei.His smoke grey eyes meet her bright green. She remembered her years at Casterly Rock; where parties like this were a common occurrence and gowns were gauzy lace and Mirsh silk instead of thick grey and grey wool.

“I did,” Cersei shrugged and admitted it without shame, “When I first came here.”

A Wolf’s Grin appeared on his face at the start of their old game, “You didn’t want to marry the Lord Paramount of Snow and Wildlings.”

Cersei grinned back at him. “Or be the Lady of Snow and Wildlings. Father wasn’t happy you heard that.”

She felt her gaze fall on her twin brother. Jamie was gently feeding Catelyn bits of fruit, a hand rubbing slow circles on her swollen belly. The brand new heir to Casterly Rock would arrive any day in the company of both his grandfathers and aunts.

Brandon followed her gaze, “And so the Loin trounced the Wolf, the Wolf will steal the Lioness.”

It was already the stuff of songs. This wasn’t what she expected when she told Jamie about Tywin’s marriage plans. She wanted him to take the White, not duel Brandon Stark for the prize of House Tully.

“I didn’t think it could be any worse when you showed up at Casterly Rock as my betrothed.” She continued the old game of theirs.

Father hadn’t told her who her groom would be until moments before her wedding. Jamie had injured and humiliated the heir to a lord paramount and stolen his betrothed. There was only one way to pay for that. She could remember the trip to Winterfell and miserable home she found there. The first months of their marriage was marked with furious arguments and icy silences. Cersei had wanted the life she was accustomed to at Casterly Rock: gold and rubies, Dornish wine and silk dresses. Every member of the castle expected her to act the Northern Lady, especially Brandon. That meant running a household, sewing her own clothes, and even working in the kitchens with the servants. It was beneath a Daughter of the Rock and she had told Brandon as much. Neither would give even a little bit. It had been six moons turns before she even allowed him into her rooms, much less her bed.

“And when did you decide I was worth putting up with?” His eyes twinkled. He knew this story.

She smiled back, “When I talked Lyanna out of that stupid decision hers.”

As if summoned by her words, Lyanna flew past, laughing as Robert Baratheon tossed her into the air like a doll. At the Tournament at Harrenhal, Cersei had prayed to the Seven that Rhaegar would spirit her away from the North. But it was Lyanna who caught his eye. She had talked young lady out of becoming his mistress. In true, it was out of jealousy. She didn't want so Northern Wildling Wolf-bitch stealing her crown. But Brandon had thought it sisterly affection and had given her the first taste of the true North. A simple silver necklace from White Harbor; tiny stands as thin as a thread woven into a never-ending knot. It entranced the eye and was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. In contrast her dowry jewelry was gaudy and overdone.

From then Brandon had made an effort to show her the true North. The breathtaking beauty of the Wall and the Wolf’s Wood. Bannermen who did not scheme but truly loved the house that ruled them. Winter Roses wrapped around the glass gardens of Winterfell. It was nothing like the stories of harsh lands and half-Wildling men she had been told all her life. A new set of guests arrived. Eddard Arryn, newly raised Lord of the Vale, came to his childhood home for the first time in years. He looked more dower and plain next to his beautiful wife and child. It had amazed everyone that Ned Stark, the Quiet Wolf and second son to the meanest region of the realm, had managed to woo Ashara Dayne of all people. The Dornish Noblewoman was famed as one of the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms. Their son, Jon, had inherited the classic Stark coloring but wore it better on his mother’s graceful features.

“Brandon,” He called in greeting, his dower face lighting with joy.

The older man embraced his little brother. Brandon laced his hand through hers and pulled her into the enormous embrace. Little Jon Arryn cooed at her and reached his chubby toddler arms out for a hug. She pulled the purple eyed beauty and her child into the embrace. Ceresi felt something, a bubble rising in her chest. It was a feeling she had almost forgotten. Casterly Rock was filled with gold and rubies, silks and exotic spices. But Winterfell was full of something else. Here was family, friends, and love. There was nothing of the sort in the cold halls she called home for years. Not since the days of her childhood when a golden lady she barely remembered sang her and Jamie to sleep and her father smiled at the trio. This was a better home than she could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background on this World:
> 
> Tywin would have been content to ship the Starks a chest of gold and have that but Aerys insisted on matching a Bride for a Bride. Tywin had little choice short of secession. He actually considered seceding until Jaime told him about Cersei's attempts to get him to take the White. After that, he was angry enough to want Cersei to rot in Winterfell. Cersei did not in fact rot and the marriage between Cersei and Brandon began a long alliance between the two regions; further cemented by the aid Jaime provided during the War for the Dawn. Backed by Lannister loans, the North grew into a prosperous provider of stone work, metal, timber, and cattle.
> 
> Cersei and Lyanna convinced Robert to give up Storm's End and go to the Free Cities as a Sellsword. Robert founded his own company called the Storm Wolves. Lyanna maintains their estate in Bravvos. The two see each other rarely and have an exceedingly happy marriage because of it. Stannis Barratheon is considered one of the best Stormlords in history but only after his wife Eila published his biography years after his death.
> 
> Catlyen and Jaime had a interesting marriage. Jaime realized how selfish and manipulative his sister was but he never stopped loving her. Cat was rather peeved when Jaime demanded Catlyen marry him but came to value Jaime's golden heart more than all the gold of Casterly Rock. With Cat's gentle touch and Tyrion's advice, Jaime was not only feared by his Lords but loved by them as well.
> 
> Petyr Balish committed suicide shortly after Cat's marriage and House Balish was extinguished. Lysa chose to become a Septa rather than take another man as her husband and dedicated herself to the Smith whom she believed was her lost long reborn.
> 
> The first years of Ned Arryn's rule were tumultuous. The Lords of the Vale felt slighted at his elevation and continuously tested his limits. These voices quieted after the War for the Dawn where Ned personally killed four Others in signal combat. He ruled uncontested until his death and his line holds the Eryie to this day.
> 
> Aerys died shortly after he commanded the marriage of Cersei and Brandon. Rheagar missed the entire War for the Dawn because he was caught up in trying to find a suitable mother for the Prince Who Was Promised. He never did. Although four Targaryen Kings succeeded him, Rheagar was the last of the powerful ones. Four hundred years to the day Aegon landed on Westeros, the Iron Throne ceased to exist.
> 
> Brandon and Cersei Stark's Family
> 
> Bran Stark became Lord of Winterfell after his father's death in 300 AL. He possesses his Grandfather's impressive mind but it's tempted with a Stark's fierce love for family.
> 
> Arya Bolton - Arya married Domeric Bolton and became the Lady of Dreadfort. Under their ruler ship, House Bolton removed many of it's darker elements and became a fiercely loyal Bannerman.
> 
> Joanna Targeryen - Joanna married Viserys Targeryan and became Queen in 302 AL at the age of 13. Tywin was excited to have a Queen for a Granddaughter and attempted to use her to his advantage. Joanna and Cersei informed him quite plainly that he was a terrible lord and father and that no Lannisters were allowed at Court until after he was dead.
> 
> Tygent Stark - Admiral of the Northern Fleet. Was fostered at Casterly Rock and learned to love the sea. He returned and set to work building a fleet a Lannister would be proud of.
> 
> Rickon Stark - Became the Lord of Harrenhal after his marriage to Lady Whent. At his uncles suggestion, he razed the castle and ended its curse once and for all.


	3. Cersei Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Gold can fade away. But it's still beautiful in the end.

There was never a greater sight. Twenty years to the Day of Rheagar’s defeat of the rebellious Storm Lord Robert Baratheon and on the Eve of the New Century, The House of Targaryen, Lannister, and Tyrell were joined by blood. On the Altar of the Gods in the Sept of Balor the Blessed, Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen Sixth of his Name gave his name, his loyalty and his love to Margaery Tyrell, The Crimson Rose of Highgarden and Sister to heirs of The Reach and The Rock, Willas Tyrell and Tygent Lannister. Dragon, Lion and Rose would be united in their Victory.

  
It was as if the Gods had come to the Westeros. Everywhere Cersei looked she saw hair that flowed in silken rainbows, sparkling eyes in every color and shade, skin that glowed with inner fire. King Rhaegar stood above all. He had only grown more beautiful in the years since Harrenhal. His hair hung long and shone like burnished silver. Age had given the barest touch to his eyes; even from a distance, he radiated wisdom and strength like a sun. Time had stood still for the Sister Queens. Elia had always been a classic Dorish beauty and Lyanna had fully grown into her wild grace. Ageon was a Godling, palest gold and silver in his hair and smoking Amethyst for eyes. And Margaery could the Maid herself with her porcelain pale skin, Golden-Brown curls and eyes that shimmered gold.  
Tullys, Baratheons, Martells, Arryns, Greyjoy and Starks. All had sent their Queenly girls and Proud Strong men. All except House Lannister. No Lions of the Rock were here to dance with golden hair and glittering emerald eyes. Cersei shivered as she remembered Jamie’s fate. Even the victory her Father and Husband had give the Crown could not save him from the King’s Justice. As for her…

“And there is my Lady.”  
The jovial call startled her from fitful memories. Her Lord Mace had returned from the feasting tables. A gaggle of servant stood behind him, burdened of succulent dishes and rich wines. They lay out the feast at the table reserved just for the Lady of Highgarden.

Mace came forward and hugged her eagerly. A few of the older servants stared at her. They had seen her on her wedding day, remembered the fresh faced maid she had been. Her lord glared at the stragglers, who set down their dishes and left with due haste.

The Lord of Highgarden glared at their retreating backs. “I hate it when they look at you like that.”

“It’s almost like I’ve become hideous.” She observed blankly.

“If any other person had said that, I’d have his head.”

She stared at the ceiling of the room lost in the memories of her youth. “I am hideous.”

Mace turned hard brown eyes on her. “You are the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms.”

The touch on her hair was enough to silence her protest.

“You’re beautiful because when I look at you and see all the things I love most in the world.”

He ran fingers through dull, thinning locks. “You always brush this hair a half a hundred times before bed every night. Every night. I counted for year, and it was exactly half a hundred each time.” 

His hand roamed across her body, touching at her garish red cheeks. “I love these cheeks. Always so ready to soak up the Summer sun.”

He touched each flaw of her body in turn, giving a reason he loved it: Wrinkles that showed the times she smiled, arms that rocked their sons to sleep, the scar across her hand where she rescued Garlan from a burning pan, thin lips he loved to kiss.

“And the womb,” His hand came to rest on her amble belly, “that gave the world Five Strong and Brilliant Sons and a Queen for all the realm.”

She stared at him. His brown eyes poured into her green, and in that moment, Cersei, with her bloated body and disfigured face, felt more beautiful than the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tidbits for the world:
> 
> Cersei and Mace never truly ruled the Reach. Olenna and Willas covered most of their duties while the two indulged. They grew very fat and happy.
> 
> Margery Targeryan all but ruled the Seven Kingdoms with the backing of her Grandparents, winning the love of everyone but her husband. When Aegon tried to set her aside for his sister his lords and the people threatened to overthrow the crown for her.
> 
> Geran Tyrell founded his uncle and namesake Gerion to Essos and has discovered many wondrous treasures.
> 
> Loras Tyrell became a knight in the Kingsguard to protect his sister and to be close to his lover, fellow Kingsguardman, Renly Baratheon.
> 
> Many of the Lannisters died during the War of the Usurper. Tywin attempted to stop the execution of Jaime and was killed for it. The current Lord of the Rock is Tyrion Lannister with Ser Kevan acting as his adviser and former regent. Tygent was adopted by Tyrion as his heir.


	4. Cersei Martell, Princess of Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei's marriage to Oberyn is not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for everything. Your comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated.
> 
> FYI, the next few chapters are going to be slightly angstier than the past three because Oberyn, Rhagher and Cersei are very heavy characters. So if you're expecting solely WAFFs and Fluff, you should probably look else where.
> 
> Also I have no Beta, so mistakes ahoy.

Cersei stared at the door to her apartments. It had been a little over a year since her wedding and she still loathed going back to her rooms. The first time she entered unexpectedly… A shudder ran through her. The memory was seared into her mind, came to her late at night and made her mind boil with disgust. There was no noise coming from the other side. She still hated to risk her peace of mind for news so small. But if were her to received it. Almost against her will, her hand extended and knocked.

“Come in.” Oberyn called in his thickly accented voice. So many years in the Free Cities had left their mark.

It was not as bad as she expected. Barely. Oberyn sat at his Cyvasse Board with Ellaria Sand, his baseborn Mistress, sitting across from him. As much as she hated to admit it, Ellaria had grown more beautiful during her pregnancy. Her cheeks glowed like fine bronze and her eyes were bright and clear. The younger Prince was captivated by his whore and his game; he didn’t even glance at Cersei as she entered their rooms.

His hand ran over his face, rubbing his eyes. “I always win against you.”

“And you’re upset about this.” the bastard woman teased, hand resting on her enormous belly. Her white teeth flashed like seed pearls.

“When you let me win?” He returned the smile with a joke of his own, “Yes, I am.”

Cersei cleared her throat loudly. The prince’s eyes drew together in a heavy frown. Ellaria ran a hand over his own, trying to sooth him. It was disgusting to see such an intimate gesture coming from her.

“Are you alright?” he asked, angry seeping into his voice.

“The babe is fine.” She answered dully, “You don’t have to pretend you can for me as well.”

“I care for all the women who bare my children.” Oberyn’s lips curled up in a pleased smile as he surveyed the two women’s swollen stomachs. “Now if that’s what did you want to talk to me about.”

Cersei didn’t leave glared at Ellaria, waiting for her to leave. She would not speak of this before her. Her husband was quick to notice her fiery scowl and motioned for the bastard to leave. Not before tangling their fingers in gentle affection.

As Ellaria left, the prince turned to her, eyes dark and heavy with exasperation. “What is so important that it cannot be discussed in front of family?”

“Elia arrived in Sunspear today. She and Jamie...” Anger glued her words in her throat. A year’s worth of shame and fury burst through the walls she had built around them. She gestured at the door the woman had left through. “That Woman is not your family.”

Oberyn raised an eyebrow, “She has already bore me two daughters. Why is she less family than you?”

“I am your wife.”

“Cersei,” he began but her wounded pride demanded to be heard.

“Why do you do this to me?! Treat me worse than that woman.” Her voice came out high and tight, shrieking. “You parade your whores and your bastards in King’s Landing and Sunspear. You brought them to our wedding, By the Gods. What are people going about our family?

Do you know what they said about me? And the children I’ll give you? Our Sons will be depraved and our Daughters Whores!”

Breathe came in great panting gasps when she was done. Oberyn sat quietly through her tirade. When she did not speak again, he poured her a glass of water. It was clean and ice cold on her tongue; she felt the fire of her rage bank a little.

“Cersei,” the young prince began again, “you must have known about me before we were married.”

“I heard rumors.” She glanced around the rooms, not meeting Oberyn’s eyes. “I didn’t…” she trailed off, not willing to continue.

“Didn’t think they could possibly be true.” He finished for her, voice tired and slightly amused. “Or perhaps that if when I meet you, I would be so taken with your beauty and wit that I would cast Ellaria and my daughters out for you and your trueborn children.”

Cersei didn’t have to answer him. He had already proved he could read her as easily as a book. Oberyn sat back in his chair, considering his wife.

“I don’t pretend to be a good man, my dear. I do what I want for the reasons I want to do them.”

“And what of what I want?” she asked.

“What do you want?” the prince asked before draining his glass.

His question gave her pause. Oberyn’s eyes were level and his mouth set. He truly wanted to know what she wanted. No one had considered that; only what she must do. The words came before she could stop them; her lie not even convincing to herself.

“To join our houses and give you sons.”

“It is a funny thing when you Northerners do.” He filled a glass with wine for himself. “Open your mouths and have your parents come out.”

Cersei ignored the comparison to the Starks and their gaggle of bizarre lords.

“I want to love.” This time it was smoother. Silver and Gold flashed in her mind, a roaring lion and snarling dragon. “To find a husband who cares about me more than the world.”

He considered this answer for a moment. She could see him turning the words over in his mind.

“Not entirely true.” He took a long draft of the liqueur. “But closer.”

Her scowl returned full force. If she could have willed him to burst into flames, he would have already been aflame. He met her gaze without hesitation, eyes a deep, smoldering black. They drew her in and swallowed her soul. Her will crumbled under their scrutiny. Truth came in a whisper soft as fallen petals.

“Everything you have.”

For a moment she imagined: exploring the Free Cities with her own company of stalwart fellows, traveling all the way to Asshai and the Shadow Lands, ascending the highest steps of the Citadel and having Kings and Princes sit in awe of her knowledge and skill, to choose between dozens of beautiful young men begging for a taste of her. She wanted the choice of a thousand thousand paths.

He steepled his hands and rested his chin on them, “You resent being a woman.”

“Since I was a child.” She moved away from her husband. The window was open; Cersei relished the warm breeze blowing from the desert. It helped to blow the bitterness from her mind. “Jamie and I used to switch clothing and I would learn what he did. There was so much I couldn’t see and do.”

“And you did not tell your parents about this?”

“You try telling the Great Tywin Lannister you want to be something other than what he wants. Even Mother couldn’t sway him from that.” Her voice deepened into a terrible imitation of her father.

“She’ll be a high lady one day and a lady’s duty is bare sons and entertain her court. No man wants a lady wife who will upstage him at every turn.”

Oberyn snorted into his cup, “Funny, considering he’s been married to Lady Joanna for twenty years and got five children on her.”

When she didn’t answer, he put down his cup and joined her at the window. “I never wanted this either, Cersei. Our mothers should have known this. I cannot give up who I am. No wife deserves this misery and no children with a true name should have to answer for my actions.”

“I know.” There was no changing either of them. Cersei was a woman, wedded, bedded and with child. And Oberyn had been acting on his desires since childhood. To change their situation now would mean giving up so much of themselves. The unfairness of the situation burned in Cersei’s blood.

“I'm trying to love you.” She whispered, “Even after you brought Ellaria to our wedding.”

“I know.” His eyes were a softer black now, sadder. They were mesmerizing, one moment dragonglass, another black silk. They were one of the things about him that made her heart leap despite herself. “I can promise you this. Whatever path our children choose, it will be the one they want.”

Cersei stared at him for a moment. His gaze was filled with pain. He was giving her all he could. One tiny corner of her heart melted.

A heavy sigh passed her lips. “Perhaps you could be a tad more discreet. And keep you conquest out of our beds.” She patted her stomach, “He and I have to sleep on them for the next six months.”

“I can do that.”

They stood side-by-side for moment. Then she remembered what she came here for.

“Elia and Jamie have arrived in Sunspear.” She told her husband. “They want to show off their son.”

Oberyn nodded. “Well, let’s clean up and go meet the Little Lion.”

Hesitating, he extended his hand to her and after only a moment, she took it. Hand in hand, the Prince and Princess of Dorne left to greet their siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tidbits you might be interested in:
> 
> Oberyn and Cersei grew close although they never loved each other. After the birth of their daughter, Cersei began to indulge many of the interests that were denied to her at Casterly Rock. She became a competent spearwoman and learned enough to forge four links. She even tried her hand at ruling although she quickly found she had not taste for it. What she found she loved the best was poetry. She spent most of her days at the Water Gardens creating lyrical compositions on the acts of Love. Ellaria, who had become if not a friend than a companion, illustrated them for her. Her collection of poems was often given to young girls on their first flowering.
> 
> Cersei bore no more children although she did take several lovers and indulged her husband's wants. Her daughter Joanna Martell eventually married Edwyn Stark, heir to Winterfell. Edwyn, son of Brandon Stark and Barbrey Ryswell, spent most of his life in awe of her.
> 
> Jaime did not insist on Elia bearing him more than one son. They had a friendly relationship and adored both their child and niece(s).
> 
> Tyrion became a Grand Measter and serve five Kings honorably.
> 
> Gertra Lannister married Jon Arryn at her own request. He died shortly after their third child just as she had planned leaving her as the Regent of the Vale.
> 
> Lanmon Lannister became a member of the Kingsguard.
> 
> Tywin and Joanna did not in fact ever claw their way onto the Iron Throne but raised a large and happy family. They died within an hour of each other at the age of eighty-four.
> 
> P.S. if you are very very good. I might include a special alternate chapter for Cersei Martell.


	5. Cersei Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggy's words haunt the young queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might get a T or an M for some of the content and Language. Just to Warn yea.

It was called the greatest union of the Seven Kingdoms. For the first time, the Dragon would lay with the Lion. The wealth of Casterly Rock would follow directly to the Iron Throne and spread to the farest reaches of the Seven Kingdoms. The Mad King was dead. Long Live King Rheagar.

  
King Rheagar.

Cersei watched her twin sons sleep. Aegon rested his head on Tygent, chubby toddler arms wrapped around him; always protecting his younger, smaller brother. They were a matched set with deep purple eyes and the palest gold hair. The words returned to her, a thin, squeaking rasp that chilled her to the bone.  
Gold shall be their crowns and Gold shall be their shrouds.

She stifled a shriek as an arm snaked around her waist. Rhaegar frowned at her, concerned.

“Are you all right, My Queen?”

Her voice cracked as she answered. “Yes, My King.”

It was a lie. She could still feel the phantom clutch of icy fingers on her throat. He probably heard her pounding heart from the other side of the doorway. He didn’t comment, only rested his chin on her head. His hands rubbing slow circles around her waist. She knew what he wanted. It was all he talked about for the last few months. She disentangled herself from her arms. Panic rose as Rhaegar stared at her, lilac eyes full of worry and hurt. She tore her gaze from him, frightened her will would crumble when tested.

“We have two sons.” She plead with him, “Why do we need a third?”

“It doesn’t have to be a son.” He stared at her, pain etched between his eyes.

“I won’t have my daughter fucking her brother.” Purple eyes went wide at her whispered vulgarity. She didn’t want to hear whatever honeyed words he would use to convince her.

“Goodnight, My king.” With a quick bow, she left the nursery.

* * *

She should have expected Father to find out about her refusal to bare Rhaegar another child. So here she sat in the Tower of the Hand waiting for him to address his Queen and daughter. The pen’s scratching grated on her raw nerves.

“The king has been making what he thinks are discrete inquiries into the laws surrounding taking a second queen.” He stated without preamble.

Shame, terror and relief twisted into a storm in her mind as she heard this. Another woman in Rhaeger’s bed, giving him the child he craved. A younger, more beautiful queen.

Her voice was surprising level as she answered. “So?”

“So,” Tywin continued, “You are queen. I will not have another cheapen that.”

“No, you paid a lot for Jamie’s freedom and my crown: Gold, lives, Kingslaying.”

Father had not even flinched at the accusation.

Why not? It was true.

Instead, he silently demanded an answer from his only daughter. She could tell him the truth or enough of it.

“There’s too much of a risk.”

The lie was spun with surprising ease. House Targaryen held its words in high regard. Blood and fire followed them through the centuries.

“I think of more children and I think of Aerion the Monstrous and The Mad King, the Blackfyre Rebellion and the Dance of Dragons.”

“That is the past. When Tagaryens wed Brother and Sister,” Tywin dismissed. “Your blood has cooled the madness in Tygent and Aegon and it will create a strong and worthy prince again.”

“Aryes’ mother was of House Velaryon.” She shot back, quick as lightning. “The Blackfyres had fresh blood in all of them and they were mad as men could be. What would you say to your true and noble grandsons being murdered by a mad one?”

Tywin remained unconvinced. “Our blood is not that common dirt. We are Lions of the Rock.”

It was her turn to be unconvinced. Tywin saw his orders and grandiose boast had no effect. His voice softened slightly, becoming warm marble instead of cold stone.

“Even if that is true and your next son is as mad as his Grandfather, Rhaegar would never allow harm to come to his sons or to you. He loves you as much as I love your Lady Mother.”

Anger rose with bile as an image resurfaced in her mind’s eye: A woman, a painted whore, moaning as her father mounted her like a horse; the very bed her mother dead in squeaked and rattled with the force of their fucking. Cersei’s next words squeezed out of her throat in the barest whisper.

“You didn’t love her.”

The crack rang through the room. Her father’s hand left a stain, garish as blood on parchment. He closed what little space was between them.

“ **You will do your duty**.”

The words were calm and absolute. The threat between them was clear as a Wyldfire at midnight.

* * *

This pregnancy had sacred her senseless. Night after night, she would wake with visions of golden hair stained crimson with blood and sightless purple eyes. A faceless woman crowned and laughing cruelly, her arms around Rhaegar; The King’s face passionless as Tyrion’s small hands wrapped around her throat. The first gasp of birth pains almost stopped heart. Every breath after that was agony. Every push brought her world closer to destruction.

“A Princess.” Called Grand Maester Pycelle, then a startle yelp escaped the old man. Cersei was beyond caring what deformity the girl was cursed with. Darkness circled her world. She slipped into the oblivion, thankful for even a brief release from the despair that would follow.

Her king was the first thing she saw when her respite had ended. His silver head stood in stark contrast to the red roof of the castle. The infant princess was in his arms. A queen to rule and died before Cersei’s eyes. Rhaegar settled the doomed child into her arms. In spite of herself, she could feel her heart warm to this child. Whether in five years or fifty, Cersei would see this beautiful golden girl grow and love and breathe her last.

Rheagar can back to her side, another small bundle in his arms. He sat on the bed and moved closer to her. Cersei stared at the blanket, not truly seeing what he held.

“Another set of twins.” The young king marveled. He held the smaller of the two girls, a tiny pearl of a girl. “Have you ever heard of this?”

She couldn’t speak.

“Cersei?”

“Twins.” She awed at last. Four children.

“I only wanted one.” The King admitted. “I read a prophecy: A dragon must have three heads.”

The queen could not take her eyes off her infant daughters but she understood. “There’s a wife for Aegon and Tygent.”

Confusion spread across her lord’s face. “I thought you didn’t want to continue the tradition?”

“You have your prophecy, Your Grace,” Cersei admitted “and I had mine.”

For the first time in years, she spoke the words that haunted her aloud and felt their weight melt from her shoulders.

“I wanted to know if we would wed. There was a woman near Lannisport; They said she could read the future.”

She took a breath, pain lancing through her chest. “You shall not wed a prince but a King and give him three. Gold shall be their Crowns and Gold shall be their Shrouds.”

Rhaegar’s eyes widened. “If we had only one…”

“Then they all would have lived and died before my eyes.” She finished.

“My love,…”

She stopped his word with a light kiss on his fingers, “It doesn’t matter.”

They sat together for a while. Cersei stared at her two daughters, marveling at the most perfect princesses to ever grace the realm. Rhaegar was thinking as he usually did.

“You know what this means?” Rhaegar asked. His voice was grave but his lavender eyes smiled when she caught their gaze.

“Were going to have another two?” She asked playfully.

He nodded solemnly, humor playing at his mouth, “A dragon must have three heads, and it would seem the Gods have decreed that there must be two dragons.”

Cersei laughed and held her oldest daughter close. Maggy’s shadow was gone from her life. Her family would always be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some juicy tidbits from this world:
> 
> Cersei did in fact bare two more children. All Six played vital roles in driving back the Others. Aegon became Crown Prince and lead the Royal Armies to the Wall. Rheays his eldest sister and wife, spent much of her youth exploring Valyria with her uncle Gerion and brought back a trove of gold, jewels, and dragons. Visenya never married and became leader of the newly reformed Dragon Riders while Tygent became the 1000th Lord Commander of the Night's watch. Joanna Targeryan married Willas Tyrell and her brother Bealor married Alys Arryn, heir to the Vale. Shortly after the birth of her daughters, Tywin attempted to broker what he thought were the best marriages for them behind the King and Queen's back. Cersei took great pleasure in forcing her father's retirement. 
> 
> Tywin had abdicated to Jaime in order to devote himself to being Hand of the King. Jamie for his part rarely held court, married no one, and died young. He left the Rock to Tyrion in his will. Cersei and Tyrion never saw eye to eye on anything but the animosity of their relationship waned with their shared grief for Jaime.
> 
> Upon his return to the Rock, Tywin attempted to retake his title from his youngest son, only to be denied. Tyrion became a popular and well loved lord. Hostor Tully agreed to let him marry Lysa after her pregnancy became common knowledge. Tyrion raised her bastard Petyr and their three children with all the love he could give. Only one was dwarf. Tywin died at the age of sixty, with only his brother Kevan and sister Genna in attendance.


	6. Cersei Lannister, Lioness of Casterly Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has all come to this.

Cersei stared at the sea of faces before her. This was the day she had prepared for. The one she had dreaded and hoped for in equal measure. The Lions of Lannister, Ser Jamie and Lord Tywin, lay in the bowels of Casterly Rock. Father and Son lay side by side with a son and brother who never saw this world. She could barely breathe for the tension in her spine. Before her was the Great Hall of Casterly Rock, crimson silk and golden thread hanging everywhere. A thousand thousand faces swan before her; they whorled in a twisted confusion of color, reshaping themselves into a different day.

It was a bright and clear winter day when she demanded to be treated like her brother. Jamie had been training for six months and Ceresi had been fascinated. She watched him with the other boys, padded until he was a perfect ball. It took her all of a day to sneak away from her sewing mistress and demand the Master-of-Arms give her a sword. He had brought her to her Lord Father and Lady Mother.

“Why do you want a sword?” Father had asked in the quiet, gentle voice heard only with her and Jamie.

  
“Because I am the Heir of Casterly Rock.” She stated with the surety only a kid can have, “I can’t just sit around and sew all day. I need to know how to fight in case someone tries to kill me and steal our gold.”

Father looked dumbstruck. Mother was still gaunt and pale after yesterday. The baby had come early, too small and deformed to live more than an hour.

“I’m your eldest child.” She had continued, so sure she knew all the mysteries of the world. “Obyren says the eldest always inherits first.”

“Ceresi,” Father had this look on his face. He knew what he said next would incite a flood of tears. Without Mother, he would have. It only took her a few whispered words, but Father’s face almost smiled as he regarded his lady wife.

“Well, I can’t argue with that. You can train with the boys, if you want to.”

At the time, she thought what Mother had snatched words of wisdom straight from The Gods. Cersei didn’t learn for years that Mother only asked him to humor her girlish fancies. But it was enough to give her a chance.

From that day forward, Cersei had trained with her brother. She learned to win a sword fight, to shoot a bow, and keep a horse calm in battle. She was too skinny for a broad sword, so Father brought a Water Dancer from Bravos to teach her. At first, they were easy on her, but as she mastered her lessons they pushed her more and more. They were daring her to give up, like she was an ordinary girl. She poured every ounce of her energies into her training. Every night, she lay in bed bruised and aching, too exhausted to move. But every morning she got up at the first light of dawn. She was a Lioness, like her Lady Mother.

These sheep would not best her.

Father regarded her with surprise as she told him of her triumphs and failures. She could never beat Jamie in a sword fight but she had yet to be unseated in a joust. Soon she was invited to all of Jamie’s lessons: learning figures, history and laws. More important were the ones Father taught, sitting either side of him at his councils.

“Tell me, if one of your banners refused to pay their taxes, what would you do?”

“How would we defend Lannisport from the Ironborn?”

“How should we divide the latest rations?”

These questions were harder than anything. Seeing in shades of grey was simply not in her nature. People were either with her or against her. Tywin had to drive those lessons into her hard. Just because you could not trust someone doesn’t mean you don’t need them. The trick was to take what you needed from them while never giving away more than you have to.

At nineteen she was still a maid, bound to her Father’s house. Many a man had asked for her hand. A lady of Casterly Rock was a fine match, even if she was spirited and fierce. She had not wanted to make a match, even a prince or a king, if it meant she was expected to sit in a corner, a doll only good for looking beautiful and bearing sons. One announcement to the Royal Court was enough: Defeat her in the joust at Lanisport and her hand would theirs. Many a sellsword and lowly lord had jumped at the chance to claim Blood with the Lions of the Rock. As she trotted over the last of her battered suitors, Cersei placed the Crown of Love and Beauty on her Mother’s pale brow. Tywin Lannister, a man as grim as the Stranger, had actually doubled over in silent laughter.

None of them had laughed for long afterwards.

It was such a slow thing. The Maesters say Jamie hadn’t even felt the gentle pull of the Stranger. A broken rib was such a small thing, too small to die from. Father had raged and threatened to have them all culled. It was no use though. Tywin Lannister could kill the entire Citadel; he could give up all the gold of Casterly Rock or his own life, but nothing would return Jamie to life. Tywin, the man who rule the Seven Kingdoms for forty years, could not go on. The golden sword of his only son pierced his heart but it was the hammer of a hedge knight that killed the Lord of Casterly Rock.

The Heavy weight of a cloak on her shoulders returned her to the present. Her Uncle Kevin wrapped the crimson and gold cloak around her shoulders and placed a Golden lioness on her brow. The Bannermen of the Westerlands, the King of the Seven Kingdoms, smallfolk from across the lands, they all stood silent as Cersei spoke the ancient Oaths of her House.

She turned cold green eyes on her Lady Mother and Ser Uncles as the High Septon sang his pray and wafted the sweet incense around her golden head. As the three of them sank to their knees, Lords and smallfolk followed suit. The banners dipped as Lords great and small bent the knee to her: Clegane, Crackhall, Spicer, Payne, Plumm, and Westerland. They were her armies to command, her sons to protect and raise. Her Brothers were dead. Her Father had chased his sons to the Seven Heavens. Cersei Lannister had no time for her grief. She would never give up her name and give no man dominion over her, but instead stand tall, wrapped in Gold and Crimson. She would govern with honey, gold, and steel. She was The Lady of Casterly Rock, and the World would Hear Her Roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tidbits:
> 
> Cersei faced an uphill battle from her coronation. Many of her lords only followed her because that believed that could manipulate her into marriage and supplant the Lannisters as Lord Paramount. The Faith decried her as a Harlot and a Sorceress. But her greatest challenge came from her own ruling house. Two years after her marriage, Elia Martell and her son died in the birthing bed. Aerys commanded Cersei to take her place. What had once been Tywin's dream was her nightmare and she refused to become Rheagar's princess.
> 
> Incensed by her refusal, Aerys declared war on the West and demanded her head. Many of her Lords rebelled. Cersei called what banners she could and bought as many swords as she could to defend herself. The War dragged on and Cersei won more and more victories. As the noblemen died in the field, Cersei convinced their sisters and daughters to come to her side. After three years, an army of woman marched up to the Red Keep lead by Cersei and her allies, Lyanna Stark of the North, Catylen Tully of the Riverlands, Alys Arryn of the Vale, and Jana Tyrell of the Reach and The Seven Kingdoms became seven Queendoms.
> 
> Cersei gave birth to three daughters, Tyla, Cerenna, and Jocella. Their fathers are unknown.


	7. Cersei Martell Princess of Dorne, Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good-Sister speak of love and marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your reading pleasure, a super special bonus chapter featuring Princess Cersei Martell and Eila Lannister.

Little more than a year after she came to Dorne, Cersei found herself reclining in the marble pavilions of the Water Gardens. Her stomach had only begun to swell with Oberyn’s child but the stress of the heat could still be dangerous. Even at the cusp of Winter, the sun baked Dorne under its punishing heat. They would take no changes with a Prince of Dorne’s first child.

First Child with her.

The sight of the Sand Snakes, the five bastard daughters already born to the younger prince of Dorne, boiled to the forefront of her mind. There was even another one on the way. Hatred curled around her spine. She was a daughter of Casterly Rock, bound to his House by the High Seton himself and carrying the prince’s Trueborn Child. Yet these Dornish curs held a bastard whore bearing another bastard whore as her equal.

“You should not hate so much.”

Cersei was startled out of her spite by a soft voice. Her eyes opened to look upon the future Lady of Casterly Rock, Elia Lannister. Cersei had not seen her since the wedding when she had taken Cersei’s roaring lion as her own. Her sweet dornish looks had faded somewhat. Her cheeks were hollow and dark eyes were bruised and sunken. She had heard of the recent birth of Jamie’s second child, another dusky golden haired son for Mother and Father to dote on. It must have been worse than the rumors if Elia had returned Dorne.

“It’s not good for the baby.” She continued, dark face betraying nothing of her thoughts.

Cersei glared at the woman who had taken her name and family and given her this retched life instead. “I don’t hate your brother.”

“Did I mention my Brother?” She smiled and continued, “The hate was clear on your face.”

“It’s the Sand Snakes, isn’t it?” Her voice was resigned.

Cersei’s golden brows drew together in the tiniest frown. Was she so easy to read?

“All men have mistresses, you know.” Elia smiled came again, sad and lonely, “Even my darling husband.”

“You’re thinking of the wrong Brother.” Cersei bristled at the insult to her twin. “Tyrion is the lecherous whore monger. Jamie would never dishonor his vows.”

The former princess’s smile turned sadder. Her dark eyes were filled with emotions Cersei couldn’t identify; guilt, maybe longing.

“I am Ser Jamie’s mistress.” The dusky Beauty clarified.

Cersei started to respond, an objection or a question, but Elia cut her off.

“For all he cares for me and adores on Tygent and Gerton, there is a woman he loves above all others. If the laws of the lands allowed it, he would have taken her as his wife.”

Cersei’s heart beat faster. Her Good-sister stared out at the Water Gardens, not demanding an answer, just waiting for Cersei to speak. The truth caught in her throat. Twelve years of silence was not easily broken. When it came, it was in a thin, high whisper.

“How did you know?”

Elia did not bother to look at her Good-Sister when she spoke. “Lady Joanna told me before the wedding. She wanted me to go into my life with open eyes.”

Rage boiled in Cersei’s stomach. “Your mother wasn’t so kind.” She spat.

A smirk came to the younger woman’s lips. “She assumed you knew. The Red Viper of Dorne is a man of infamous appetites.”

The words were light and lilted, betraying her joke. Her smile quickly faded as she saw shame and anger warred across Cersei’s face, and her voice became thick and dull once again,

“Do you love him as well?”

Memories bubbled in her mind: The brilliant hair that could only be sunshine made real, the surety and precision of his swordplay, the look of absolute love and trust when he stared into her eyes.

There was only one answer to give. “With all my heart.”

Tears glossed over her green eyes, making the Water Gardens blur. The weight of her longing cracked her voice and closed her throat. “Why did our mothers do this to us?”

“Mother told me that they were close as sisters when they were young.” The Dornish woman explained, her voice also cloaked with tears. “They wanted to be sisters in blood as well.”

“I suppose they never cared what we thought about it.”

Cersei stared as the younger woman,

“Do you care for Jamie?” Fear crept into her voice. “Love him?”

“No," Her smile was kind. "You two are not the only ones that gave up love when family called.”

Cersei wondered about the princesses lost love. Was he a bastard, a hedge knight? Someone with no hope gaining her hand. Or was it worse. Could the two have married if Mother hadn't asked for Jamie's bride? 

“Jamie loved me more than life. He never wanted another woman.”

Elia considered her for a moment.

“Perhaps you should speak with my little brother. Peace with your fate is better than spite for what could have been.”

Cersei nodded. It felt good to hate Oberyn for a moment but it roiled her stomach and kept her up at night. The two women fell into heavy silence. For that moment at least, there was no more talk of lost loves.


End file.
